


Mr. Greed

by darlingdisastrous



Category: Easton and Emmary Audios, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Kakegurui, BDSM, Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gambling, Grinding, Hair-pulling, House Pet, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Poker, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Russian Roulette, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Youtuber Fanfiction, degradation kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Summary: Edmund decides to put on a show for his opponents during a poker game
Relationships: Easton/Reader, Edmund "Greed"/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Mr. Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the Easton and Emmary Audio "Male Yandere Gambles For Your Life". I haven't listened to the full audio, but this is my fan interpretation of it. Please go check them out on YouTube!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about poker and have watched very little of the anime. I apologize for any mistakes I make.

The rules were simple: you were _his_. You didn't talk to anyone else if you could help it; you didn't look at anyone else unless absolutely necessary. When you were in public together, you were to always be by his side. When he sat, you knelt. You were good. You were quiet.

Honestly, ever since Edmund (or 'Greed', as everyone called him) won you in that game of Russian Roulette, life had been simpler. Sure, you were still a housepet, still less than nothing in the eyes of most the school, but you were _his_ housepet. No one was allowed to boss you around other than him.

It was stifling at times, but Edmund actually behaved much better than majority of the other gambling fiends at school. You had witnessed first hand the severity of other housepets' punishments. Hell, you'd been one of them up until a month ago.

The whole reason you went in debt in the first place was because you were trying to save the other students, trapped under the tyrannical thumb of the student council. Even though you still weren't out of the hole, Edmund helped you 'free' the other poor students from their lowly title. All he asked in return was for you to be his.

Which brought you to where you were today. Edmund dragged you along to a 'low-key' (as if there was anything 'low-key' about gambling in this school) poker game between himself and a few second year students. There was no crowd, something you were thankful for because it meant less snubbed noses in your direction.

Today, Edmund was gambling for essays. It was finals week, so losing something as important as an essay would cost the two second years a letter grade, and potentially summer school.

The game had been going on for nearly twenty minutes. Nothing particularly exciting had happened yet, just a few taunts here-and-there and some over-the-top cockiness from Edmund himself.

Suddenly, he groaned. "This game is so _boring_."

The second years looked up at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. The infamous Greed never threw a game, it wasn't in his character; and yet, the boys couldn't help but hope that today was their lucky day.

You stole a brief glance at them before returning your gaze to Edmund's pant leg. Your legs were beginning to cramp, but you could handle it. You'd been forced to hold this subservient position for far longer in the past. Still, you couldn't help but glare at Edmund's ankle, as if you could induce a fraction of your discomfort on his little joint.

He laid his cards face-down on the table and casted handful of chips into the pot. He dropped his free hand, softly ruffling your hair the way someone would pet a dog.

"Honestly, you two are no fun. It's like you don't even _want_ those essays. Where's the fire?" His gentle touch turned harsh. Edmund gave the roots of your hair a sharp tug, forcing you to look up at him. "Where's the excitement?"

You bit back a hiss of pain. Of course, when Edmund was bored, he wanted entertainment. He didn't look at you as he removed his hand from your head, caressing your cheek, before parting your lips with his index finger. You allowed him access, your tongue lightly sweeping over the digit. Edmund cast a side-long glance at you. He withdrew his finger with a _pop_ and hooked it around the ring on your collar.

The force was instantaneous, giving you no time to prepare as Edmund yanked you off the ground and into his lap. The second years looked at the two of you, bewildered at the suddenness of it all.

You felt a blush creep up your neck and buried your face in his shoulder. He could be so embarrassing at times...

Edmund's breath fanned across your ear, his tongue darting out to lick the little strip of skin just under your earlobe.

"How about we up the stakes, hm? What do you think about that, kitten?" His voice was low and seductive, a tone you'd come to know very well. But here...? And now...? It wasn't like you had much of a choice, anyway. Edmund turned to the boys, eyebrows raised. "Do you fellas mind? _No_? Great."

He grasped your hips and quickly spun you around so that your back was flush with his chest. You could now properly see the boys. Their cheeks were stained red, mouths opening like they wanted to protest, but fear froze their vocal cords.

Edmund teased the edge of your uniform skirt. He dragged his thumbnail along the bit of exposed skin between your bottoms and your thigh-highs, slow and sensual. You tensed, clasping his wrist in both of your hands.

"What are you doing?" you whispered.

It wasn't the first time Edmund tried something like this in public; though, it was only when you acted up he threatened to actually _do_ it. You couldn't think of a single thing you'd done all day to warrant the assault.

Before you could ask, Edmund delivered a swift swat to your thigh. "Housepets don't have the right to speak."

His voice was firm and domineering. You bit back a snarky reply. It was probably not a good idea to push his buttons right now. You didn't know how far he wanted to take it; but, you weren't about to press your luck if this turned out to be another hoax.

But, instead of reaching for his cards or the chips, his hand went back to your inner thigh. He kneeded your supple flesh in his palm. Was he actually going to...?

Edmund spread his hand and the tip of his thumb ghosted along the crotch of your panties. _Oh_. You inhaled sharply and attempted to squirm away. This was getting into dangerous territory. You needed to stop it before it went to far.

You couldn't squirm away. Edmund certainly put you between a rock and a hard place. You couldn't move back, not with how he had you pressed against him; and, you couldn't move forward for obvious reasons. So, you were stuck wiggling side-to-side in a vain attempt to avoid his touch.

"Are you grinding on me, kitten?" he whispered, loud enough for the whole table to hear. "Right in front of them? I didn't realize I owned such a dirty whore."

He pressed his hand closer to your folds, his thumb making direct contact with the offending fabric.

"Stop it." You shook your head feebly. "I am not--"

You hear the smack before you feel it. You inner thigh stings from impact. "That one was for lying. You're really going to deny it when we all can see what you're doing?"

You know you're not lying, and maybe he does too, but he doesn't care. Edmund has made up his mind and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. He grabs your hips with a vice-like grip and begins to rock you back and forth against him. The beginnings of an erection poked your ass.

Shame and reluctant arousal colored your cheeks. He could be such a pain sometimes ... The two boys seemed equally as uncomfortable and tried to look everywhere but at you. Yet, try as they might, their eyes were always pulled back to your writhing, wanton form.

"Edmu--"

You couldn't finish. Edmund grabbed you by the throat, effectively silencing you. He didn't squeeze but the threat was there. "I'm warning you one last time. Don't. _Speak_."

Pathetically, you whimpered. You can feel his grin against the back of your neck. His teeth grazed the exposed line of flesh between your collar and hairline. His other hand wandered back to your crotch, stroking it directly. You shudder. It shouldn't feel this good.

Edmund pinches the cotton fabric between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it together.

"What's this?" he mused. "You're drenched. I can feel it through your panties, kitten, don't try and deny it. Only whores get off on things like this."

His horrid words sent a jolt of electricity down your spine. Your thighs clenched around his hand which served to make him laugh.

"You're such a slut," he snickers.

Edmund shifted you on his lap so that you straddled one thigh. The position was uncomfortable, and made even more so when he uncovered his true intentions. He bounced his leg once and you squeaked.

"What was that?" Edmund bit his lip, eyes hazy with lust. He bounced his leg again and you fell forward, grasping the table with a vice-like grip. "Are you getting off on my _leg_? Is your brain so cock-crazy that you can't behave for two whole minutes without humping something?"

You open your mouth to tell him off, but shut it just as fast. He'd given you your warning smacks already. There was no telling what he'd do if you spoke out of turn for the third time.

Edmund reeled you back in by your neck, forcing you to sprawl out against him. There was something in his hand. You caught a glint of silver before he slipped it under the crotch of your panties and _pulled_. The fabric ripped in two, dangling uselessly from the elastic around your hips. It was his knife. He moved it to your hip, and with a simple jerk, your underwear was scraps.

He bunched it up in his fist and tossed it at the boys. "Here, hold onto that for me. Kitten," he turned to you, his pupils blow wide. "Open your mouth."

Your body reacted on instinct and you parted your lips. Edmund came closer, his lips hovering mere centimeters above yours. Your eyes fell shut, hoping that maybe he'd kiss you as reassurance.

But, he didn't.

Edmund spit in your mouth and fell back on his chair. A ripple of heat passed through your abdomen. 

"Swallow," he commanded. Of course you obeyed.

He repositioned one of his hands on your hip, guiding you to press your exposed pussy on his leg. The fabric was coarse and yet _oh so tantalizing_. You bit your lip hard, hoping the pain would clear your head. This wasn't right--not in front of other people!

"Go on." Edmund bounces his leg again. The sensation was more intense without the barrier of your panties. "Ride my thigh, kitten. Show these boys what a slut you are."

A shuddering sigh left you. Slowly, you moved your hips against his leg, feeling his muscles tense below you. Your clit throbbed with need. This pace wasn't torture, and yet you knew you couldn't go any faster without embarrassing yourself.

Who were you kidding, you were already embarrassing yourself.

"Hey." Edmund's sharp tone made you perk up. "The game's not over, yet. Quit slacking."

You're vaguely aware of the others throwing in their own chips in the pot. They don't pay attention to how much they put in, or even look at their cards. They just throw in a random amount, too preoccupied (pretending) to not watch the show in front of them

Your slick is beginning to drench his pant leg. With every drag of your pussy, you coat the fabric even more. Surely, Edmund felt it. It was impossible for him not to, Subtly, you sped up. The coil in your stomach was beginning to wind tighter. God, you needed to cum. This simple pace wasn't getting you anywhere, yet fear kept you in check. You couldn't lose yourself. This was wrong.

_But why did it feel so right?_

"You're such a filthy pet." Edmund inhales deeply, taking in your scent. "Look at you grinding on my leg like that. You want this because _I_ want it. You'll do anything if it means pleasing me, right? Of course you would, because you're a good little pet. Because I _own_ you." He squeezes your throat lightly, a gentle reminder that it's still there. "Go on, kitten, say it."

It's not a request.

You bite your lip, tears brimming in your eyes. "You own me."

The words thunder in your ears, but in reality they come out as a whisper.

Edmund tightened his grip on your throat. "What was that? I couldn't hear it over your slutty moans."

"You own me," you repeat.

Unconsciously, you rut against him faster.

Edmund sneered. "Who owns you? Is it this guy? Or that one? Who are you talking to, pet? Speak up."

"You own me, Greed." Your words are merely a breathy moan, his name sounding erotic on your tongue.

He jostles his leg again and you whimper. "That's not my name, kitten. What's my name?"

Oh, God. Not this. If you said it, you would lose the last shred of dignity you had left. "Please, don't make me say it."

"Say it," he growled, "Or I'll parade you around the hallway like this. But you'd like that, wouldn't you, kitten? You'd like the entire student body seeing you for the whore you are. You want them to look at your slick hole and touch it-- _fuck_ it--until you're nothing but a horny, dripping mess. Isn't that right?"

Your breath caught in your throat. You rut against him even harder. "No!"

"Then the next words out of your mouth better be my name."

Edmund wormed his arm under your skirt, lifting it just enough that the boys can see a silver of exposed skin. He presses his hand flush against your abdomen, rocking you back and forth on his thigh at an unrelenting pace.

" _Ah_!" Much to your chagrin, the coil in your stomach tightens. You're gonna cum soon. You don't want to, but it feels too good. "... Daddy."

Greed grinned wolfishly. "Say it again."

" _Daddy_."

Edmund wrenched your head back and seals his lips against yours in a hot, searing kiss. His tongue fucks your mouth, playing with yours, coaxing as many lewd noises from you as he can.

When he pulled back, there's a faint flush to his cheeks. A string of saliva connects you. "That's a good kitten. You belong to daddy, don't you?"

 _You're so close_. "Yes."

"You don't like making daddy angry, do you?"

You thrust your hips vigorously, chasing your high. "No."

Edmund caressed the side of your face. "And of course, you want to do what daddy says?"

 _Just a little more. Fuck. Just a little more._ "Yes."

He leaned in close, his lips kissing your ear as he spoke. "Then stop."

Your hips stutter against his thigh, your eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Edmund cemented his hand to your hip, using his strength to stop your grinding. " _Stop_. You don't get to cum yet."

Those words alone are enough to make hot tears gather in your eyes. Fuck, you feel so pathetic, but you can't help it. The suddenness of it all leaves you strung out, nerves shot from the emotional whiplash he'd given you.

"B ... But ...?"

Edmund snickered sadistically. "You really are a whore, aren't you? You were about to _cum_ in front of _strangers_. Don't you feel any shame?"

"That's not _fair_."

He delivered a harsh smack to your cheek. "Don't talk back."

"I'm not!"

Another smack. It left you reeling.

"You're being such a bad girl today. You didn't even ask for permission to cum." Edmund _tsked_ , frowning down at you. "Even whores ask to cum. You're being ungrateful."

And yet, contrary to the words he spoke, Edmund lifted your skirt completely and plunged a finger into your sopping hole. Your walls fluttered around the digit, elated to have something solid to grip.

You moaned, " _Daddy_."

You were already on edge. It wouldn't take much to send you over. If only he would _move_.

"What do you say, fellas?" Edmund forced your hips up, displaying your pussy to them, all the while rubbing his finger against your pulpy walls. "Do you think this whore should get to cum?"

Neither of them responded, though it didn't matter. Edmund had already made up his mind, and there was no changing it.

He slipped a second finger inside and scissored it back and forth. "Fuck. Look at how she's dripping. She's coating my hand. Only a whore could want it this much."

You whimpered, arching your back.

He was relentless, forcing his fingers as deep as they could go and curling them recklessly. You were caught between an onslaught of pain and pleasure. The moral dilemma of the day came crashing back onto you. You knew he shouldn't be treating you like this. It was cruel and despicable. You should've been livid and yelled at him for the humiliation he brought on you, and maybe you would later. But, there was a sick and twisted part of you that loved it. You loved feeling helpless at his mercy. You loved the horrid things he said to you. Maybe that made you sick, or made you a whore. It didn't matter at that moment. All that mattered was _him_. Edmund. Greed. Daddy.

"Please." You lift your hips to match the thrust of his fingers. "Please, daddy, I can't ... I need to ... I _need_ it."

Edmund forced a third finger inside of you. It didn't go in as easy as the second one had. Your walls struggled to accommodate him, caught between sucking him in and pushing him out.

"C'mon, you can beg better than that, kitten. I know you can. Tell daddy what you want." He stretched his fingers as far as they would go within you. "Let that slutty voice out. Let them hear you. They all want you kitten, they wanna fuck you and ruin you; but they can't, isn't that right? They can't because you're all mine. I won you fair and square. I won _this body_ fair and square. It's mine to play with."

"Yes," you whimper. "It's yours. It's all yours. I'm yours. No one else's, just yours."

The words that came out of your mouth seemed like gibberish in your lust addled brain. Edmund changed the angle of his thrusts. His palm rubbed against your clit in a painfully teasing manner. If only he put a little more pressure, if only he gave you what you needed ... You were going to break at any moment. It was all too much.

"Please, daddy!" You turned your head, burying your face in the crook of his neck. "Please, please, please, _pleasepleaseplease_! I need to cum. I need you to make me cum. Da- _ahhh_ -ddy! I need it! I need it so bad! I'm gonna cum - I'm gonna--"

Edmund curled his fingers just right, bumping against your sweet spot. Your vision when white. You shouted, something caught between his name and a moan. Edmund fucked you through the orgasm with relentless fingers. He didn't stop, not even after you'd come down from your high, overly sensitive and quaking. You had to physically pry him off of your pussy.

The second years stared at you in shock, their jaws dropped and eyes bugging out of their skull. The sad thing was, you felt nothing. You were much too tired for shame. You curled against Edmund, nuzzling his neck.

He pet your head soothingly, pressing chaste kisses along your hairline.

"You did so well, kitten." Edmund pushed your chin up and kissed your lips sweetly. "Now, I want you to sit back down on your knees and let me finish my game, okay?"

He flashed a wicked look at the two boys but you were nonthewiser.

Gingerly, you slid off his lap and back to your rightful place at his feet. He was generous enough to allow you to rest your head on his thigh, still petting you with one hand. You spied his hardon, which strained against his pants. That would be something to deal with later, you supposed...

Greed offered you his slick-coated hand, which you cleaned dutifully. 

"Okay, boys, lets finish this game."

The room was quiet for a moment before one of them leaped out of his seat. "Dude, I don't even care. You can have the essay."

He ran from the room, tail between his legs. The other one swallowed hard, eyes flitting between you and Edmund, then bolted after his friend without a word.

"Mmm. I guess I win by default, kitten." Edmund withdrew his fingers from your mouth with a _pop_. He licked his lips hungrily, staring at your meek form. "How about you come back up here and celebrate with daddy?"


End file.
